Pandora's Box
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: A fic for the poll result. SanjixZoro for now. If I plan to work on it, more pairings will appear but will all be centered around the lovely Zoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: It is the month of March and I decided to end the poll of my profile! At first the poll was supposed to be random for the readers' enjoyment but that wasn't fun. So I wrote a fic with the highest vote. There were twenty-six choices in all.  
Thank you for those who voted!**

**The clothes ranks are****:**

**Rank 1: Skypiea  
Rank 2: Black suit from movie 10  
Rank 3: (tie) Enies Lobby and Brown shirt, black pants, flower bandana from movie 10.**

**Below the top three****:**

**Rank 4: Original  
Rank 5: Black wedding kimono from movie 2**

**The rest were tied (Rank 6-14): Arlong Park, Drum Island (light blue jacket with DKP mark), Alabasta (with cape), Alabasta (without cape and ripped pant edges), Red soccer uniform (movie 3), White collared shirt/black slacks (movie 6), Brown shirt/black pants (movie 6), Yellow jacket (movie 9), and Monk Kimono style (Grand Jibangu)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Nami shook her head as she stomped into the men's quarters. The man had to learn to keep his hygiene. Wringing a shirt and planning to wear it in this humid, close to the sun Upper Yard? Was he crazy? The smell of sea cloud salt would creep through the shirt and make it yellow-the thought made her cringe. She hated when men did that.

She rapidly opened and closed all of the drawers, trying to find Zoro's. She happened to get the right one after the second attempt. There were tons of white t-shirts, two or three haramakis, and a few pairs of black socks. Nami tried to ignore the idea that Zoro did not have extra pants. She was going to buy him some decent clothes the next time they go to an island-a _safer_ island. All of the money for the clothes would go into his debt of course.

The navigator rummaged through the drawer, stood up, and frowned. For a humid place, wearing a t-shirt would sure make him sweat again. Didn't he have other shirts besides the ugly white one!? Even she was wearing a spaghetti strap (although underneath a shirt).

Nami growled in annoyance and caught a glance at a chest in the far end of the room. The treasure chest shaped box lured her attention and she fluttered over. The box had a lock but with her expert skills, the box opened easily. Inside were clothes she never thought the men would buy. Nami was disappointed for a few seconds that it wasn't jewelry or other sparkly objects. However, one of them caught her interest and she pulled it out.

The shirt matched with the temperature of the island. The color was okay. It might be a _little_ tad harder to find him in this huge forest but it was better than the white shirt. He needed a style change anyways.

Nami walked out to the edge of the railing and threw the shirt at Zoro's face while the said swordsman was in the midst of talking. He didn't seem to mind and he pulled the tank top over his body. In return, Zoro rolled up the moist white shirt in a ball and chucked into Nami's face, earning a scream.

**

The treasure box was indeed a special treasure box. It belonged to Sanji, the man who was loud when it came to style. However, the clothes inside the box were fine. Tank tops, low cut shirts, suits; all were folded neat in the box and away from everyone.

All of these clothes were test clothes.

Sanji one day fumed that Zoro's style was absolutely boring. He had dragged the poor swordsman into a fashion store to try out some clothes. After trying them out, Sanji had bought them but kept them safe in the treasure box.

Why?

A small incident happened involving Zoro with a shirt Sanji bought for him. The shirt brought out every tongue licking goodness from the swordsman's body, almost getting attacked by man hungry men. Thinking that it was unsafe, Sanji locked them. Now the Pandora box was opened thanks to Nami who was oblivious of the danger.

**

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji cheered when they saw the Merry Go perched on top of a shrine. They have made it without any problems. Sanji saw his beloved Nami-san and Robin-chan safe and sound, not a trace of injury whatsoever. He did notice the main mast was gone from the ship, he decided not to bring that up in front of Usopp. Sanji found a flicker of pink in the Merry Go and he assumed it was Chopper. He thought he saw a blur of red on the kid's fur but the reindeer looked fine.

Now…where the hell was the swordsman?

Sanji skimmed through the forest in search of white because green didn't help at all with all of the trees and bushes. Something odd caught his eye and he squinted to get a better look.

His cigarette fell.

Zoro was wearing a blue tank top. The forbidden fucking sexy blue tank top. The tank top was tighter than the usual white t-shirt so his delicious body line was perfectly showing. His hips looked slender than normal. His arms were bare with a bandana tied on his left arm still but it looked so tempting. And it was blue-his favorite color. It was supposed to calm his nerves but it did the opposite effect. He felt blood either rising to his nose or somewhere down south. Zoro was like a god of beauty, hot…whatever! Probably the god somewhere around these parts was thinking the same thing.

…But wait.

Why did he open the box? He never seemed to be interested in it! Why did this happen!? Sanji screamed and shook his head. Zoro's practically a sex magnet right now! Everyone's going to get him! When he gets off this crow boat he was going to run up to Zoro and either drag him into the farthest part of the forest and fuck him or yell at him to take it off.

However when he did get off the ship, he found out that it was Nami who picked it out for him. He couldn't complain to the all mighty goddess so he kept his mouth shut. He danced and swooned around Nami saying that she was beautiful and asked why she still had her shirt on.

He was kicked in the face.

Zoro, unaware of the danger, laughed.

**The End?**

**For now but I think I will add some mini chapters. Lots of pairings from Skypiea are probably going to appear.  
The reviews will help determine this story's fate.  
**

**Be warned; the future chapters are probably going to be crack.  
Maybe some M-rated stuff but don't hope (because if it's Skypiea it has to be **_**that**_** character…).**

**Personally if I were to vote on this poll I would have Skypiea and Black wedding kimono for my first two choices and had to chose between Alabasta (with cape) or Drum Island (Wapol's army's jacket)**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
